Sleepless Nights
by Celebrian11
Summary: Aubrey just wants to get some sleep, but the sounds coming from her roommate's bedroom are distracting and far too loud for her to get the rest she so desperately needs. What extremes must she go through to finally get some shut-eye? Pairings mentioned/hinted: Bechloe. Beca/Chloe.


**A/N: Hey guys, this was just one of those things that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out there. So without further adieu...**

Aubrey was going insane.

It was almost midnight and she had an exam first thing in the morning, yet, instead of getting some shut eye, Aubrey lay wide awake. Even with two pillows squashed to her head and her stereo on full blast Aubrey could hear the infernal banging against her bedroom wall.

"Jesus H Christ! That is it. I am not putting up with this a second longer."

Aubrey grumbled to herself as she flung her pillows away and stomped over to cut her radio down. With the music gone there was nothing to hamper the sounds coming from the room beside hers.

"Yes, right there! Oh, God, Beca don't stop!"

And that wasn't the worst of it.

There was a terrible screeching noise that went along with the incessant knocking against the wall. Aubrey felt a strong urge to pull her hair out when a picture of her family vacationing in the Bahamas fell and cracked on impact with the floor.

With a gleam in her eye and murder in her heart Aubrey stormed over to the wall and pounded on it with her fist.

"Hey!"

When there was no answer and a picture of her grandparents crashed to the floor Aubrey grabbed a hand full of her hair and screamed. She then picked up one of her text books and slammed it against the wall with as much force as she could muster.

"If you two don't shut up and let me get some sleep, so help me, I will come over there and beat the both of you into unconsciousness!"

Aubrey could hear movement on the other side of the wall, but the squeaking and banging had stopped. When there was no reply she relaxed and slumped back onto her bed. Much more of this and she would be on her way to a psych ward.

Aubrey laid back and closed her eyes, but just when the fuzziness of sleep began to take her a moan ripped out into the quiet and startled her back to consciousness. Aubrey sat upright in her bed when another moan followed shortly after. She leaped from her bed and marched over to her door. She wrenched it open so violently that it slammed back against the wall with a resounding crash.

That was the last straw.

Aubrey made a detour to the kitchen, but ultimately she found herself standing outside Chloe's bedroom. With a pitcher of water in hand Aubrey turned the doorknob and let herself in. The groans coming from underneath the sheets caused a blush to make its way up into Aubrey's cheeks, but that didn't stop her.

With purpose in her step Aubrey slinked over to the side of the bed. When a particularly loud moan rent the air she nearly lost her nerve, but the rage she felt overrode everything else and hardened her resolve. When she dashed the pitcher of ice-cold water onto the two oblivious girls the screams that followed brought a smile of satisfaction to her face. She'd figured if it worked on copulating animals it would work on the two hormone driven girls.

"Now, the two of you better behave or there's more where that came from. Got it?"

Aubrey strutted out of the room to the sound of spluttering and curse words left in her wake.

When she got to her room Aubrey lay down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. When she closed her eyes a smile played across her lips. The sound of a hairdryer running could be heard from across the hall as well as the fervent curse words of one truly riled Beca Mitchell. Before she drifted off Aubrey heard something crash to the floor. This was followed by a loud exclamation.

"Fuck! Suck my dick Aubrey Posen!"

And with that Aubrey finally got some sleep.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think? Was it good, great, mediocre? Did you like, love, dislike, or loathe it? If you loathed it, I'm sorry. I didn't think I wrote enough to elicit that reaction :P On another note, I'm not sure if this is going anywhere. It was purely for a laugh. Nothing more really. But I might add another chapter or two if the notion hits me. I really like making Aubrey suffer, and Bechloe is the best torture for our uptight blond xD**


End file.
